<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Starsky/Hutch Rainbow Series by mortmere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358925">[ART] Starsky/Hutch Rainbow Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere'>mortmere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All six pieces from my Rainbow series at a glance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/711396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Starsky/Hutch Rainbow Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5baf992590c929076c8ce395814997bf/60f26fcc6e4806de-5b/s2048x3072/eb715abefd21e066455b91b837271ea4d0581616.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>